Ena's Get-Together
by aothebluesamurai
Summary: Ena invites four Astral beings, plus Yuma, to a little get-together. What happens if two "leaders of a certain world" have an intense glaring contest, and 2 numbers, plus a human, insult each other? Disaster, of course.


**Me: This is a story I wrote on Tumblr.**

**Rinko: Ao... You should make Durbe-The-Barian's Fanfiction right now!**

**Me: Oh yeah... She won the contest. Well, Enjoy!**

**Rinko: You know what we don't own.**

* * *

Yuma stared at the tower. Astral World's main color was blue, like Astral. Although, they could've at least made a little effort to their names.

The world was called Astral World, this tower was called the Astral Tower, the people are called Astral Beings or Astralians, the dogs were called Astral Attack Dogs, and so on.

Yuma didn't complain about it much. He and Astral were invited by Ena for a little "get-together" along with Eliphas and two other Astral beings. The pair were just waiting for Ena or Eliphas to show up.

But it was kinda funny. When they were on earth, Astral would always ask Yuma questions. But this time, it was the other way around. Yuma would ask why Ena and the others don't have pupils, but Eliphas and Astral do. Astral explained it was because they were artificially created. So, Astral beings don't have pupils, and Barians don't have mouths.

Fair enough.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. The pair turned around to see Eliphas, the representative of the Astral World, or "Astral's Dad".

"Tsukumo Yuma. Astral. So, Ena invited you for her get-together too." Eliphas observed. Yuma looked the same to him, maybe just 0.01 inch taller, and Astral looked a little more expressive, with a little smile on his face.

"Yup! We're just waiting for Ena and the other two Astral beings." Yuma explained. They spent a few minutes, chatting over things such as dueling, the 3 worlds, Ranking-Up, and of course, Chaos.

"It was a threat at first. But I see chaos has changed Astral. In a good way,that is." Eliphas replied to Yuma's question of his opinion of chaos. Yes, that was the reason Barian World was created. But at least some of the Barians had a little good side to them, such as Merag, Durbe, and Alit.

The sound of a portal opened, so the three of them looked behind them, and were shocked to see the figures that were standing a few inches behind them.

"Don Thousand?!" Yuma screamed in disbelief. "Me, Astral, Shark and Kaito got rid of you!" He added.

"And Number 96!" Yuma then pointed to the black version of Astral. "You exploded along with Astral during our duel!" He pointed out. The two smirked. Since both were the same entity, it didn't surprise Eliphas if these two have the same personality. Both will definitely be a huge pain in the ass. Lovely.

"Relax Yuma. We were asked to come here." Number 96 said, smirking. "And Astral! How are you?~" Number 96 asked his counterpart, who backed away slowly.

"What do you want?" He asked, dryly. Number 96 cackled. "Aw… Can't I see how My little twin is doing?~" 96 said, with fake sadness.

"…What is a twin?" Astral asked Yuma, who facepalmed himself. Astral was really good when it comes to making comebacks, but this was stupid. He's practically making himself a big idiot in front of his worst enemy.

"A sibling. Ya know, like Shark and Rio are!" Yuma explained then nodded, which made 96 chuckle.

"Looks like your student deserves a star.~" 96 laughed, that made Astral irritated. Now, if only he could shut up.

But of course, the other two wouldn't start a fight, right?

Wrong.

"Look, Mr. Eliphas, or 'Ass'. Your Rank-Up nonsense was the reason we Barians were created. You're literally like 'oh look. a person with emotions. better banish him.' And because of that, look at EVERYTHING. Although, I should give you credit for making such a lovely world that has a feminine looking 'man', a cat, a psychopath, a child, a man with a little obsession with hands, an octopus, and a woman that fears one of earth's most useless things." Don Thousand said, his gold hair swishing. That reminded Astral of a shampoo commercial.

"Yes, I did banish Astral beings with chaos. But the reason I banished you was 1.) You were full of chaos, 2.) Your existence was enough to make me irritated, and 3.) I deny your very existence." Eliphas replied. As much as he didn't mind chaos now, this giant pile of trash in front of him made him question his decision.

"Alright, break it up." A voice said. Ena was heading towards the group, with a little smile on her face.

"Don Thousand didn't seem he's changed much… and as for Astral's look-a-like, you seem to have gained a bit of Don's personality." Ena observed. Before anyone could say anything, she clapped her hands together.

"Right. Well, Everyone go to the tower. All of you will be having dinner, together! And don't mind me, I already ate." Ena said. Astral stepped forward. "Why—",

"Did I invite all of you? To make sure everyone gets along now. The war is over, after all." Ena interrupted.

While Ena was making a meal, Don Thousand and Eliphas had an epic glaring contest, while 96 was teasing Astral about being a softie, a nerd, a 'typical silent anime character', and so on, while Yuma was urging him to stop. When Astral gets angry, he could turn a little scary.

"96." Astral said slowly, his appearance turning darker. Astral now had this ability, when he became super pissed off, he'll transform to his dark from. It only lasted for a minute or less, so it was safe.

"Stop you're teasing. You're acting like a highly immature child." Astral said, turning back to his original form. 96 huffed.

"You're no fun at all." He pouted. Ena then came back with some plates.

"Dinner is served!" Ena announced, setting down the plates. Yuma wasn't sure what they were.

The food was good though. Astral even ate a lot, and he and Yuma had a little eating contest. Eliphas just told them to stop, before they could choke, and 96 and Don Thousand had this creepy smirk on their faces the whole time.

It wasn't long enough before 96 threw a plate at Astral.

"Food fight, Astral! Or are you scared?~" He mocked. Before Astral could reach a plate, Yuma already threw one for him.

"I shall avenge Astral!" He yelled. 96 got hit by some… energy pie. In return, 96 threw some 'energy cake'at Eliphas, and Eliphas just threw some 'energy fruit salad' at Don Thousand.

Astral was able to sneak away, as he didn't want to be part of this madness.

"Ms. Ena, this may be a little rude, but… can I go back to earth?" He asked.

"But you have to stay, Astral! And who knows, maybe all of you will get along." Ena reasoned. "Come one, dear. Just give them a chance."

"I did. I gave 96 a hundred chances, but that resulted to me having a thousand problems." Astral replied. Ena tilted her head.

"What are your problems?"

"96 is 500% of my problems, and Don Thousand is the other 500%." He groaned.

"Please, Astral? Just stay for a little while." Ena begged. Astral sighed.

"Okay, Ms. Ena." He obeyed.

After dinner, they tried to have a little chat.

"So, Me and Astral overlayed in the sphere field, and the reactions of the people were priceless!" Yuma joked. He then felt a plate smash his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He screeched. Thank goodness that plate was made out of plastic.

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU OVERLAY WITH HIM IN FRONT OF ALL THOSE HUMANS?! DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME?!" Eliphas replied, angrily. Astral then got what was going on.

"Ah, not THAT kind of overlay…. Just… The Zexal one." He explained. After Eliphas got it, he sat down, and apologized to Yuma, who replied with a sarcastic "no problem".

Don Thousand's conversation started with how pathetic some of the Emperors are. After turning to Astral, he realized something.

"Oh yeah. I placed a little fragment of darkness inside Astral, and that created 96." Don Thousand said. 96 then spilled his tea.

"ASTRAL'S MY MOM?!" He screeched.

Ena watched as everyone bicker, so much misunderstandings. The little get together might not have ended well, but at least they were talking to each other.

* * *

**Me: THAT WASN'T SHORT AT ALL.**

**Rinko: Stop complaining, and write Durbe-san's story!**

**Me: Fine...**

**Review if ya like!~**


End file.
